


to have and to hold

by ashley_in_the_know



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dalen's Closet one shot spoilers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_in_the_know/pseuds/ashley_in_the_know
Summary: in the aftermath of everything, Percy just wants to take care of his wife





	to have and to hold

They wave off the idea of any further celebration for the night, Percy ignoring the disappointed groans of their guests in favor of tending to his wife. Vex is trembling with exhaustion in his arms, and all he wants to do is get her back to their bedroom and their daughter.

Cassandra falls into step with them as they start down the cliff, looping an arm around Vex’s waist to take some of her weight. She smiles sympathetically. “You look dead on your feet, dear.”

Percy and Vex freeze in place, as do most of Vox Machina. Scanlan sucks in a breath, and Cassandra’s eyes widen, horrified.

“Brother, what _happened_?”

He swallows hard. “Sylas Briarwood.”

His sister’s hands fly up to cover her mouth. “Oh gods. Percival.”

Vex takes her hand gently. “We’ll tell you everything later, Cassandra, I promise,” she says. “What’s important right now is that Sylas is dead. And we aren’t.”

Cassandra nods vigorously, wiping at her eyes. “Right, right of course.” She wraps Vex in a fierce hug. “I’m sorry.”

Vex laughs softly. “For what, darling? Pointing out the obvious? I am _fucking _exhausted.”

Percy takes that as his cue. “Let’s get you to bed, then, shall we?”

* * *

The Blessing of the Dawnfather still hasn’t faded completely by the time they make it back to the hotel, but it’s beginning to dim, the light waning as Vex drifts closer to unconsciousness. Percy stops at the reception desk as Keyleth and Pike usher Vex off to their room.

“I beg your pardon,” he says to the halfling woman behind the desk, “but would you happen to have a laundry service of some kind? My wife and I, ah, found ourselves in the ocean earlier, and we’d like to salvage our clothing if possible.”

“There should be a laundry hamper in your room, sir,” she says pleasantly. “Put whatever needs washing in there, and leave it outside your door. We should have everything back to you by morning.”

“Perfect, thank you,” he says. “And if we could have some hot water sent to room 118 for a bath, that would be greatly appreciated.”

Vex’ahlia is already half-undressed by the time Percy reaches their room, her blouse and jacket in a heap on the floor. She’s on the verge of dozing off in an armchair, Vesper at her breast, nursing contentedly. Her tired eyes meet his as he kneels in front of her to strip off her shoes and leggings. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He leans up to kiss her, grimacing when his hand tangles in her salt-crusted hair. He retreats, busies himself with tossing their things in the hamper and placing it just outside their door. Before he can close the door, an attendant appears with a large basin of steaming water. Percy takes it from him with a grateful smile and sends him off with a generous tip.

Vex’s brow furrows as she watches him heft the basin across the room. “What’s that for, darling?”

“A bath,” he says, trying to keep his voice light.

It doesn’t work. Vex stiffens in her seat, and Vesper begins to fuss, sensing the tension radiating off of her mother. There’s a tremble to her voice. “Percy...”

“I know, my light,” he murmurs, coming up behind her to massage her shoulders. “I know. But we both need one, desperately. We’ll keep your head above the water, I promise.” He kisses the top of her head. “I’ll keep you safe, dearest.”

She relaxes slightly, nods. “Alright.” She tilts her head back to look up at him. “Let me finish up with Vesper, and then I’ll join you.”

Percy takes the basin into the bath chamber, his hands shaking as he fills the tub almost to the brim. He’ll have his chance to fall apart later, more than likely when his dreams bring him visions of his wife sinking to her death as he watches, helpless to do anything. He’ll wake Vex with his screaming, and she’ll soothe his panic away with soft words and softer kisses. Reassure him that she is _alive_ and _here_ and his for eternity.

But tonight, right now, is about her. She’ll collapse against him in the bath, sob and shake until exhaustion takes her. He’ll wake her intermittently, so that she doesn’t drown _again_. But, for the most part, he’ll simply hold her; hold the body, heart, and soul that she’s entrusted him with and protect it all fiercely.

The light of her blessing has faded by the time Percy steps back into the bedroom to fetch her. She’s laying Vesper down in her crib, humming softly, and he takes a moment to just watch. She is a sight. Her body is littered with bruises, her wrists and ankles chafed raw from the manacles. Her hair is falling out of its braid, hanging in tangled clumps, ocean brine crystallizing in the dark strands. There are deep purple shadows under her eyes, and her legs are trembling with the effort of keeping her upright.

She has never looked more radiant.


End file.
